Water Under The Bridge
by EroticSway
Summary: Bonnie Bennett finally found the love and happiness she'd always wanted, but he was like a fever she just couldn't shake. Damon Salvatore is finally reunited with the love of his life,but she was still his strength and his weakness. They were both enemies in the past but now its all water under the bridge.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in this story!

 **Water Under The Bridge**

* * *

Silence filled the crowded room as everyone anxiously gathered around the beautiful chestnut casket. The same casket that had been haunting them for the past couple of years. Seeing it now, innocently sitting in the middle of the living room of the Salvatore boarding house seemed too surreal.

Bonnie slowly approach the casket and her allowed her fingers to run along its smooth surface. Her lips immediately curved into a small smile, and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

" For a long time I've dreamed of this moment, " She said aloud. " Only in my dreams I was never here to witness this happen. "

She felt a cool comforting hand on her shoulder and turned expecting to see Enzo only to find Damon. Fiery Emerald and blue Ice connected for what seemed like eternity before they both looked away. All of the tension in her muscles instantly relaxed then turned to goo. An effect only the older Salvatore always seemed to trigger whenever he was near.

"This is reality and we're all here, BonBon" He assured her.

She glanced back at her friend to see him smiling down at tried to fight the light blush that stained her caramel cheeks when his hand slid to hers.

' _Everything turned out perfect for once_ ' She thought as she remembered their long bitter journey to get here.

Once Celine helped her channel and regain her powers she was able to deliver the killing blow to Sybil and Cade. After the two were sucked into a black void, the spell she casted left her powers completely depleted and she'd died for the umpteenth , the blood she drank from Enzo the night before kicked in and turned her into a vampire.

Someone loudly cleared their throat, breaking the former Bennett witch from her daze. The two looked to the right to see her boyfriend staring at the both of them.

She immediately pried her fingers from Damon, feeling as if all the of the attention in the room was suddenly on them.

Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance.

" We should get started . "He mumbled while unlocking the coffin.

" We definitely should " His younger brother agreed as he came to stand between the two.

The curiosity in his forest green eyes went ignored as the two focused on what was within the casket.

" As beautiful as ever. " Damon whispered while he gently ran his fingers through the brunette's silky locks.

Her once ivory toned skin seemed a bit more sun-kissed, but lacked the inhuman glow of a remained amazingly flawless in her simple yet elegant navy blue and black dress.

"Time to Come back to me, Elena " Damon mumbled.

His cool fingers traveled to her lips then recoiled at Stefan's sudden groan.

He turned in time to see Stefan grab the edge of the coffin as his knees buckled beneath him. His eyes darkened and his fangs began to lengthen.

"My Chest!" Stefan growled in formed around his eyes and quickly spread to his cheeks.

"What's happening?" Bonnie exclaimed as Damon wordlessly pushed her back.

He eyed his brother curiously as he fought whatever force that was coming over him, his body trembling the casket.

" Stefan! " Caroline squeaked while rushing to his side. She wrapped one arm around his waist and turned his face to hers with the other.

He stared at her unseeingly.

"Elena? " His raspy voice called. Caroline's hands instantly dropped to her took a step back and shook her head fiercely, feeling her undead heart shatter to pieces.

She opened her mouth to speak, but all words died on her lips at the sleeping brunette's sudden gasp.

Everyone watched in complete awe as Elena's eyes popped open ,and her body sprung forward into a sitting position.

" Stefan! " She exclaimed before breaking out into a fit of coughs.

"Elena? " The younger Salvatore repeated . The darkness inside his irises faded when their eyes connected.

Elena threw herself into his arms, and he eagerly scooped her up and pulled her closer to his body. The reborn human whimpered as she dug her face deep into the crook of his neck, fresh tears trickled down her cheeks. Tension quickly filled the room at their odd open display of affection.

Matt, Alaric,and Enzo all exchanged knowing glances. Silently alerting each other to be prepared for whatever was coming.

Bonnie shifted nervously beside the two brothers. She could practically feel the anger radiating off Damon in waves.

His jaw clenched and unclenched repeatedly as he glared daggers at the couple. His hands balled into fists so tight blood seeped from him palms.

 _' This is so not good. '_ She thought while shifting her eyes to Caroline. Her normally bubbly friend looked almost frightening as rage marred her beautiful features.

The corners of Caroline's eyes bled red when Elena took Stefan's face into her hands.

"It was always You, Stefan. " She whispered before she crushed her lips against his.

All hell broke loose.

" You bitch! " Caroline roared as she angrily lunged toward her friend.

" Shit!" Bonnie cursed.

She used her vamp speed to flash toward the blonde and caught her in mid air. The force caused them to loose their balance, and they both went tumbling to the floor.

Bonnie held onto Caroline for dear life as she viciously struggled against her.

Meanwhile, Damon had actually succeeded in reaching the two and now held Stefan in the air by the front of his collared shirt.

Stefan fruitlessly fought to free himself, his feet dangled helplessly off the ground.

" It's always you, Stefan " Damon repeated with venom. Enzo tried to intervene, but he effortlessly knocked him off and into a mirror.

Matt received the same treatment.

" Stop it Damon!" Elena screamed while desperately trying to shield herself from the glass shards that fell to the floor.

 _' Well, Look who finally came to her senses. '_ Bonnie mentally rolled her eyes.

It hadn't even been 5 minutes since she'd been back and Elena had already gotten herself into some trouble.

 _' She does seem to have a love for stirring the pot. '_ Her inner voice mused.

Alaric immediately rushed to Elena's rescue and pulled her off the floor.

" I got her " He announced to the others while dragging her through the front door, out of harm's way.

Damon slammed Stefan's body into the coffin ,snapping it in half.

He picked up a large wooden splinter from the broken casket and pierced his brother's stomach. Stefan yelled in pain when he sadistically twisted it.

While he was distracted, Enzo and Matt quickly took the opportunity to attack Damon from behind again.

Matt wrapped his arms around his upper torso to still him while Enzo snapped his neck.

Damon's body hit floor with a sickening thud and everything went black.

 _ **~WUTB~**_

He awoke lying in a small bed in the middle of a cold dimly lit room. As his vision cleared he quickly recognized the room to be one of the many cells in the basement of his boarding home.

"Hello Sleepy head" a familiar voice chirped, drawing him to the woman he now realized was also sitting inside the room.

"Bon Bon " He flashed a goofy smile. " Did you actually break away from your boy toy long enough to stress over little ol' me?"

He placed his hand to his chest, pretending to be shocked. Bonnie giggled at the way he batted his lashes.

" Don't flatter yourself, Honey. " The young vamp smirked and crossed her arms." I'm only trying to save myself the trouble of pulling your ass out of another one of your famous holes you manage to dig yourself into every time you throw a tantrum ."

 _' Honey ... '_ Damon's smile widened as the term repeated inside his head.

" You should be careful when calling me such things. Enzo might begin to think something's going on between us."

Bonnie down right laughed while rising from her seat in the corner of the room. He openly eyed every inch of her body as she made her way over to him.

Admiring the natural sultry sway of her wide hips.

"You're delusional! Everybody in the town of Mystic Falls knows that Elena has you by the balls. "

He found himself chuckling at her crude statement. The old Damon would have definitely been surprised(and quite proud) of her new way of still sometimes found it hard to believe that pretty little timid judgmental witch he'd grown to care for had blossomed into this beautiful fearless and fiery goddess that stood before him.

 _'Definitely the Damon Salvatore Effect '_ He boasted to himself.

He could easily tell the many ways he'd rubbed off on her over the years,and he'd be lying if he said she didn't inspire alot of change in him as well.

"Maybe I'm not delusional at all. " He suggested. " By the Way- "

Bonnie held her breath as he briefly reached up to run his fingers through a couple strands of her recently bleached blonde hair. She nervously chewed her bottom lip.

" I'm really feeling the new look" He admitted huskily. " It makes you look even more _dangerously tempting_. "

Bonnie swallowed down the wrong pipe, and began to cough violently. Damon smirked when she took a small step back.

 _' Better change the subject before she has a nervous breakdown '_

"So tell me my little Caramel drop, do you have any idea as to where my treacherous brother and girlfriend ran off to? "

"Some where far from you, I assume."

"Aaahh, " said Damon, " then I hope for their sake it's somewhere separate. "

Bonnie's eyes narrowed.

"Is that a threat I detect? "

"You bet your sweet ass it is, princess"

"I don't take kindly to threats Damon, " Bonnie warned while shoving her pointer finger into his chest. " So you better stop threatening the well being of my best friend and leave your brother alone!"

" He is no brother of mine!" Damon spat. " No real brother would stoop so low as to-"

"Do the exact thing you did?" Bonnie finished with a condescending smile. " Don't tell me you forgot that you stole Elena from him first"

His eyes narrowed this time.

" Two wrongs don't make a right Bon Bon." He pouted. " Besides, whose side are you on anyway? I thought you were team Damon. "

" I am,but right now you're being team petty and team Childish."

Her phone briefly vibrated so she pulled it out of her pocket and checked her messages. Judging from her smile and the way her face lit up, Damon assumed it must have been Enzo.

His mood immediately soured.

"and you're being team disloyal and team frustrating."

"No I'm team tired and team over it " She concluded. " Until you get out of your little funk, you're not leaving this room and that is final. I have a sacred candle lit so don't even try it."

"Yes ma'am " Damon said sarcastically. His nostrils flared as he watched Bonnie cheerfully bounce across the room to grab her purse,and make her way to the door .

"You suddenly seem a lot more chipper. Off to get laid? "

Bonnie tossed a sly grin over her shoulder as she opened the door.

"In the words of my father. 'Stay out of grown folks business.' See you tomorrow Damon. "

The older Salvatore frowned as her small figure disappeared and was replaced by a metal door.


End file.
